Family Above Everything
by CloverKitten06
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUNNING FROM DEVILS! Basically the continuation of the adventures of Rodric, Belle and Adam, along with a new addition to the family! Emma Swan swoops into town and causes trouble along with other familiar faces. Established Rumbelle, Red Cricket if you squint and maybe some Gremma in later chapters! Hope you like it! STORY ON HOLD. SEE PROFILE FOR EXPLANATION.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay dearies! Here is the sequel to Running From Devils! I'm really excited to finally have this first chapter down. I'll try to work on a schedule for this, but I make no promises! Enjoy! Please R/R!**

* * *

Family Above Everything

Chapter 1: Family Values

"Da!" Sam chirped as he ran into his father's shop. The two year old's curly brown hair looked almost like an afro while his big brown eyes danced as only a child's can. He darted to the other side of the counter and attached himself to Rodric's good leg, already learning to be easy with his bad one.

Rodric Gold, the self proclaimed (and not entirely undisputed) Monster of Storybrooke, gave a heart melting smile to his young son before picking him up and setting him on the counter. "Well hello there. And how are you today, Sam?"

Samuel Rodric Gold smiled big at his father and hugged him. "Good. Aunt Ruby gave me cookies." He said lightly.

Gold gave an indulgent chuckle. "Oh my. Well did you at least thank her?" he asked.

Sam nodded and turned when the bell rang. He grinned again. "Mama's here!"

Belle smiled at two of her boys while the third trailed in behind her. "Sammy, what did I tell you about running off like that?" She asked; a semi warning tone in her voice. She wasn't too mad because he didn't leave her sight, but it was still a habit she was trying to break him of.

Adam smiled at his little brother too while he leaned against the counter. At ten years old, the elder son was becoming quite lanky and he picked up a few of his adoptive father's mannerisms, including being a man of few words unless absolutely necessary. That's not to say that he wasn't still playful when the occasion called for it. The first snow still sent him into a mood that reminded Belle so much of the little boy that he used to be only a few years ago.

Sam looked properly ashamed for all of three seconds before he looked back to his dad and gave a bright smile. "Can we go to the park, Da?" He asked. "I wanna play soccer!"

Belle shared an amused look with Rodric and Adam snickered some. Sam had become obsessed with the game since Adam started playing it. Adam had been confused by it at first, but Belle understood completely. When she was younger, she always wanted to be doing whatever Danny was doing. It didn't matter if it was the most dangerous thing in the world; if Danny was doing it then she wanted to do it. That guy was her whole world for so long. She moved her fingers through Adam's hair and got a sort of far-away look in her eyes.

Rodric cleared his throat a little to bring his wife of three years back down to earth. He hated that look and would chase it away however he could whenever he saw it. That look meant she was thinking about unpleasant things. "I don't see why we couldn't go. I just have to close up shop. Do you have your ball?" He asked his son.

Sam smiled big. "Yes, sir. Well... Adam has it." He admitted, looking over at his big brother. "Don't you?"

Adam just nodded and slid his backpack off his shoulders and pulled out the mini soccer ball for his brother to see. He gave his brother a crooked grin before he put it back in his bag and looked over at his dad.

Rodric just smiled at his sons and was about to say something when the bell clanged loudly as Regina barged into his shop. Instantly the father of two and fond husband was gone, and in his place was the notorious deal maker that liked nothing more than to piss the mayor off. "Regina." He said drily. "What a pleasant surprise. Unfortunately we were just about to leave." Gold helped Sam down from the counter but the boy stayed glued to his father's side. The mayor scared him.

Regina glared at the pawnshop owner and pretty much ignored the fact that his family was there. "Where's Henry?" She snapped. "What did you tell him?"

Belle blinked and suddenly Adam looked a little nervous. "What are you talking about, Regina?" She asked, tilting her head, keeping her older son close to her. "The last time any of us saw Henry he was with you."

The mayor rounded on the librarian and narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I wasn't talking to you, _Mrs. Gold_." She sneered. "I was addressing your husband. Your presence isn't really needed for this conversation unless you know something of use, which I highly doubt."

Belle drew herself up and was about to tell Regina exactly what she thought about her opinion when Gold cleared his throat. "Belle, I'll see you and the boys at the park. This won't take long." Anyone else would have thought he was dismissing her like a master would a servant, but Belle knew better. He was in business mode and trying not to throttle Regina where she stood. Rather than argue, Belle just nodded some. "Come on, Sammy. Let's go to the park." She said, forcing her voice to become light for his sake.

Sam peeked around the counter and dashed into his mother's arms. He buried his face in his mother's shoulder in a poor attempt to hide. Belle just held her young son close and carried him out of the shop in one arm while the other arm was around Adam.

Rodric watched his wife and sons leave and the second the door closed behind them, Mr. Gold's eyes went almost black and he came very slowly out from behind the counter. "Before you say another word, _Madam Mayor_, I would like to inform you that if you ever talk to my wife in such a manner again that I will do my best to make your life a walking nightmare. And please don't underestimate me. Your former pet can attest to my...abilities." His brogue made his words a little harder to understand than normal, but the message was clear in his eyes. If she insulted Belle like that again, what happened to her would make Sydney Glass' punishment look like a relaxing day at the beach.

The mayor actually took a step back before clearing her throat and composing herself once more. "I apologize, Mr. Gold. My emotions got the better of me. As a parent, I'm sure you can understand that. I just want to find my son."

Mr. Gold eyed the mayor before relaxing his own stance, resting both hands on top of his cane. "And what makes you think I know where he is?" He asked simply. "You know I have no problem with your son. He's Adam's best friend."

"Trust me, if I thought you harmed Henry then I wouldn't be talking to you. I'd be a witness to your shop burning down around you." Regina said simply. "But the fact is that you keep up with a lot of people. Henry found out that he was adopted the other day and I think he went to find his birth mother. Now I'd like to know where she is so I can go get him."

Rodric ignored the threat and went to the back room to look through his files, trying to remember the name of the woman that gave birth to Henry. Swan was the last name he thought. Hm. He finally found the file and nodded. "Emma Swan." Mr. Gold commented, coming back into the front part of his shop. "She's been a bit difficult to keep track of, Mayor, but as far as my records indicate, she's in Boston." In truth he was relieved for the boy. Boston wasn't that far away. It was far enough to be sure, but at least he wasn't trying to get half way across the country.

Regina seemed to have the same thought and relaxed a little too. "Well then..." She looked a little unsure at her next move. Dragging Henry back to Storybrooke might not be the best idea, but leaving a ten year old to fend for himself in Boston would be just as bad. Her jaw clenched softly before she looked back to Gold. "What do you suggest I do?"

Mr. Gold raised an eyebrow for a moment before he shrugged. "Henry's always been a curious lad, Regina, but he's careful. I think he'll come back home. And if this Emma Swan has any sense of honor then she'll be the one to bring him back. Give him the day. If he's not home by tonight then I'll make some calls and he'll be back here before dinner tomorrow."

"And you can guarantee that?" The mayor asked, sounding a little doubtful.

Gold just chuckled some. "Of course I can. And sense Henry's involved you'll just owe me a favor. How's that sound?"

Regina narrowed her eyes some. "Fine." She snapped. "Either way, I'll get my son back."

Rodric nodded and for once was in complete agreement with Regina. He knew that he would go beyond Hell and back if either of his sons were taken from him. Of course he would have to keep Belle sane during the process and that would be a whole other matter entirely. "Of course you will, Regina. But for now waiting is going to be your best bet. Not to worry. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"He better be..." The mayor said darkly before clearing her throat again and taking a breath. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Gold. I'll let you get back to your family." With that, she walked out of the shop and returned to her office. She had work that would keep her at least somewhat busy.

Gold just shook his head some and returned the file to its proper place before locking up his shop and heading to the park. His face softened at the sight of his wife and sons playing soccer in the middle of the field. Rodric always did like watching Belle play with Adam and Sam. It made him even more grateful that he found her. Milah would have never done such a thing with his Bae. She would have been worried about getting dirty. Belle didn't seem to care though. In fact he could hear her encouraging Adam to play harder.

"Come on, kid! You can do this!" Belle said lightly, moving her feet quickly as she kept the ball away from her older son. "Those coaches are going to want to be impressed!"

Adam narrowed his eyes some and made a quick dash at his mom, knocking her out of the way and stealing the ball.

Belle laughed and clapped. "There ya go! That's how you need to play!"

Sammy giggled and chased after Adam to try and get the ball from him. "My turn!" He chirped. "My turn!"

Belle smiled and watched her sons, needing to catch her breath for a moment before she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back. "He's becoming quite the footballer." Rodric commented.

"You've been here how long and you still call it football?" Belle teased her husband, looking up at him.

Rodric just rolled his eyes and smirked. "You Americans are strange. That's hardly my fault. You play it with your feet so it's football. Honestly, where did the name _soccer_ come from, anyway?"

Belle laughed and leaned against Rodric, shrugging some. "I really don't know. Either way, he's very good."

"On that we can agree." Gold rubbed his wife's arm for a moment and watched Adam and Sam play together with a soft smile on his face. God he was so glad to have his boys in his life. They made everything brighter in his world. Their mother contributed to that light as well. Rodric leaned down and kissed Belle's cheek softly. "Henry went to find his birthmother. Does Adam know anything about that?" He murmured in her ear.

Belle sighed deeply and shook her head. "No... But Henry mentioned it to me. Not actually going to find her, but the fact that he was adopted. I think it's because you adopted Adam and he wanted to know how everything worked. Didn't see the harm in talking to him about it; I know Regina isn't easy to talk to about certain things."

Rodric nodded some and squeezed Belle to his side gently. "Well I think he'll be back soon so we don't really have to worry about him. The boy is just curious."

His wife smirked up at him. "Would you be saying that if it were Adam that ran off?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Gold snorted. "Of course not. I'd call Carter and have him waiting for Adam when he got to the bus station and have him promptly driven back home and ground him until he turned 18."

Belle laughed at that and kissed Rodric softly. "I love you." She cooed.

The pawnshop owner chuckled some and shrugged. "I'm telling the truth. But I do love you too." He said fondly before kissing his wife back.

The Gold family stayed at the park for another half hour before Belle decided it was time for dinner and then baths. They went back home and Belle started cooking while Rodric wrangled his younger son into one bathroom, leaving Adam to his own devices. Bathing Sam was always an adventure because the two year old was so full of energy and rarely liked to sit still. It wasn't a problem for Rodric as long as Sam wasn't squirming while Rodric was trying to carry him. "Alright now, time to be still." Gold said to his little boy. "Don't want Da to drop you know do you?"

Sam was wrapped up in a towel and shook his head. "No, sir." He responded, wrapping his arms around his father's neck so he could be picked up easier. It would have been quite the sight to see for the townspeople. The infamous Rodric Gold with no jacket or tie on, his trousers soaked about the legs and his shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, carrying a two year old wearing only a bright yellow duck towel. About an hour later, dinner was ready and both boys were in their pajamas, ready to eat.

Belle listened to stories from all of their days before sharing a few of her own. She loved dinner time with her family. It was so different from her old life. It was hard for her to believe that only five years ago she was with a man that would have killed her had she not killed him first. They were in the middle of laughing at Adam's story of Mary Margaret chasing a bird out of their classroom when the phone rang. "Oh I'll get it." Belle said, getting up first so Rodric wouldn't have to. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Gold? It's Mayor Mills." Regina said briskly from the other end of the line, trying to keep up appearances like always.

"Regina." Belle blinked and was honestly shocked that the mayor was calling them so late. "Is everything okay? Is Henry home?" She asked, hoping that's what the phone call was about.

"Yes, Henry's back home safe. His... birth mother... brought him back about a half hour ago." Regina explained, having to force her voice to stay pleasant at the mention of that woman. She had the gall to question her parenting skills! Who was she to do that when she was the one that gave him up ten years ago? "Could you please tell your husband that I won't need to take him up on his offer?"

Belle didn't want to know about whatever offer she was talking about. She was perfectly content in staying out of her husband's business when it came to Regina. "I'll do that. I'm glad he's home safe, Regina. I was worried about him when Rodric told me what happened."

Regina relaxed a little and nodded some. "I appreciate that, Mrs. Gold. Thank you. I'm sure we'll run into each other. Have a good night."

The mother's said their goodbyes before Belle returned to the table. "Henry's back home safe." She announced.

Adam visibly relaxed while Sam was still far too interested in his food to pay attention. "How much trouble is he in?" Adam asked quietly.

"Oh plenty, I'm sure." Rodric quipped from his seat. "And, for the record, if you ever try something like that, your mother and I will ground you until you're eighteen. Do you understand?"

Adam gulped some and nodded fully believing that they would do something like that. He wasn't afraid of Rodric like he had been of Devin, but he did respect him a hell of a lot more and Adam would never want to disappoint Rodric by doing something stupid like that. "I told him that it was a bad idea, but he said that he had to know. I told him that it could always be worse..."

Belle smiled a little sadly at her son, understanding where his thoughts went to when Henry started talking about birth mothers and being adopted. "Well... She was the one that brought him back so we'll see how things go, if she even stays."

The ten year old just nodded and soon they were cleaning up the kitchen together and Belle and Rodric were taking the boys to their room to tuck them in for the night. Belle read one chapter from the book they were currently working on and kissed both of her sons goodnight before joining Rodric in their room.

"Things are going to be interesting if Henry's birthmother sticks around. What's her name, anyway?" Belle asked. Regina didn't mention it and Belle didn't think it proper to ask.

"Emma Swan." Rodric sat down on his bed and rubbed the soreness out of his bad knee before lying back in bed, waiting for his lovely wife to finish brushing her hair out so she would join him. "She had Henry when she was in jail at the age of eighteen."

Belle blinked before getting in bed and curling up against her husband. "Wow." She said softly. "No wonder she put him up for adoption. It was either that or foster care..."

Gold nodded and kissed Belle softly before closing his eyes. "That's an adventure for tomorrow." He murmured. "Right now it's time for bed."

"Okay." Belle said, giggling softly. "Good night, Rodric. I love you."

"Love you too." He murmured before falling fast asleep.

Belle stayed awake for a little bit longer, wondering what must be going though Emma Swan's head now that her son that she gave up for adoption had found her. Was she even in town still? Part of Belle hoped that she was. Henry deserved to know her, but the main question was: did she deserve to know Henry? _Only time will tell, I guess._ Belle thought to herself before finally allowing herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm sort of going on a weekly schedule thing and so far I'm keeping to it! Note there is some mention of bullying in this chapter, but nothing terribly graphic. Sorry it seems a little jumpy. Do enjoy, dearies!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"But I set fiiiirrreee to the rain! Watched it pour as I touched your face! Well it burned while I cried 'cause heard it screaming out your name, your name. I set fiiiirrreee to the rain. And I threw us into the flames. Well I felt something die cause I knew that that was the last time. The last time ohhh." Belle was belting out the song in the library while Sammy followed her around and giggled. Every time it came on her Pandora station, Belle would stop everything and just sing it. Sam loved it when this song came on though because every time the 'touched your face' part came up, his mom would cup his face in her hands and then make a silly face while she sang. It was a fun little game of theirs. Belle did it with Adam sometimes too, but of course the ten year old was too cool for that so he brushed it off. That never stopped Belle from doing it any way.

Sammy and his mom burst into giggles when the song was over and got back to straightening up the library. The two year old was a pretty good helper and Belle knew that Ruby was busy that day so she didn't have a problem with Sam hanging out with her for the day. Another laugh joined them though and Belle turned around to smirk at Henry before turning off her computer. "Well well well, look who it is: Mr. Trouble-maker himself." Belle proclaimed. "And what can I do for you, sir?"

Henry grinned some and looked down. "Well… I was kind of hoping that you could help me." He said. In the three days that Emma had been in town, Regina did her best to try and kick her right back out. For the most part no one wanted to get involved because no one wanted to get on the mayor's bad side, but Henry knew that Belle would help if she could because she was one of three people in the whole town that wasn't afraid of his mom. Four now that Emma was there, in all honesty, but still. "Mom had Emma kicked out of Granny's inn and she doesn't have anywhere to stay. Could she live in the apartment upstairs for awhile?"

Belle kind of froze at the mention of the apartment. She hadn't really stepped foot in that place for three years so there was no telling how dusty it was. Rodric had the carpet replaced and the bullet holes repaired of course, but other than that she had no idea the shape it was in. "Uhm. Henry, I don't think she'd want to live up there. Plus I'd have to talk to Mr. Gold about it any way. It would technically be his call." She did her best to sound nonchalant about the whole thing, but there was a look in her eyes that made Henry feel bad for asking. He didn't really remember Devin coming back and trying to kill Belle so he didn't know that the apartment is where he was killed.

"Oh. Well… Okay." Henry said easily. "I just thought I'd ask since she won't come here."

"Why not?" Belle asked, tilting her head slightly. Everyone in town knew she was pretty much Switzerland. It was the only reason that people didn't come to her begging to get their rent lowered. Plus she was pretty sure Rodric informed them that it would do no good and probably bring dire consequences.

Henry shrugged. "She thinks because I'm friends with Adam, you're friends with my mom. I told her that it wasn't true, but she didn't believe me. Plus she thinks that everyone in town is under my mom's control or something."

Belle couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her husband being under Regina's control. She thought he would get a kick out of that too. "Yeah, well, if she changes her mind then she can come talk to me about the apartment. I'll make sure Mr. Gold is here too and we may be able to work something out."

As she was speaking, the door opened and a tall blonde walked into the library. She caught the last bit of the conversation and raised an eyebrow at the brunette talking to Henry. "Work something out about what?" She asked.

The boy turned and smiled brightly. "I'm trying to find you a place to live, Emma!" He exclaimed. "You are still staying right?" Henry sounded so hopeful that the blonde paused for a second, not sure if she should sugar coat things or not.

So this was the famous Emma Swan. The librarian looked her over curiously. This wasn't the first time she had seen the new woman of course, but it was the first time Belle was able to get this close of a look at her. Belle thought she was pretty enough, and Henry did favor her some, but there was that hunted look in Emma's eyes that made Belle think she was running from something. "Hi, I don't think we've properly met." Belle interjected as a way to save Emma from the uncomfortable silence. "Belle Gold, town librarian." The woman put her hand out for Emma to shake.

Emma looked beyond grateful. "Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you." The last name Gold sounded familiar to her. It took her a second for her to remember why though. "Are you Mr. Gold's daughter?" The woman just simply didn't look old enough to be anything else.

Belle laughed and shook her head. "No. No I'm not his daughter. We're married. Actually this is our son, Sam." She motioned to the two year old standing beside her.

The new woman looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I am so sorry." She said. "Just the age thing… Yeah I'm going to shut up now."

Mrs. Gold snickered and waved it off. "Oh don't worry about it. Believe me there are people that live around here still shocked that we're married. It's really no problem."

Emma nodded some and let out a breath. "Well… I'm going to go now before I put my foot in my mouth again. I'll see you later, Henry."

Henry watched his birth mother leave and he sighed deeply. "She's going to leave…" He muttered. "There's no way she's going to stay with my mom doing what she's doing."

Belle gave Henry a hug and smiled some. "It'll all work out, babe. Don't worry okay?" When the boy didn't look that convinced, she smiled and ruffled his hair up. "Hey, Adam's at his dad's shop. Why don't you see if Mr. Gold's done with him so you can go play?"

That seemed to cheer Henry up so he went and did just that.

* * *

The next day at school started out well enough for Henry and Adam, but naturally things went downhill at recess. For a few months now, Gavin Harris made it his mission in life to torment Adam and his friends. It started with Henry before working its way to Adam and then somehow Grace got pulled into the middle of things. They were able to ignore it because Gavin never physically pushed them around, but Emma coming into town only made the bullying worse.

Henry was sitting with Adam and Grace just talking like they normally did when Grace saw Gavin coming towards them. "Oh no, here he comes." She mumbled softly. Grace hated Gavin with everything she had and wished he would just go away and leave them alone. Henry stood up first along with Grace while Adam took his time getting up and leveled a cold stare at the bully.

Gavin smirked at the trio. He was broad for a ten year old and taller than Adam, who was taller than both Henry and Grace. "Hey, Henry, I heard your birth mom is leaving town. Guess she's ditching you again." He taunted.

Adam's blue eyes flashed in rage and Grace's face flushed while Henry just flinched and looked down some. "It's none of your business, Gavin." Henry mumbled. "Just leave us alone."

The bully was having none of it and laughed in his face. "It must suck not being wanted huh? Geez, the mayor doesn't even do anything with you."

"Well at least she picked him. Your parents are stuck with you." Adam snapped, standing up for his friend. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he resisted the urge to bust this kid in his face. So far his patience was holding out. He doubted it would last much longer.

Grace snickered at that and Gavin glared at Adam, moving so he was nose to nose with him. Adam just stared the bigger kid down. He wasn't afraid of much in this world anymore and this bully was really starting to piss him off. "You think you're real funny don't you, Gold?"

Adam just smirked and shrugged. "I'm not nearly as funny as you look, Gavin, so you've got me beaten there."

Again, Grace laughed, but this time Gavin rounded on her, pushing her to the ground. "Shut up! Your dad's just a basket case."

Henry moved to Grace's side while Adam moved to stand in between his friends and the bully. "Leave her alone!" Adam yelled. "She's never done anything to you!"

Gavin just smirked and looked Adam over. "You're not going to do anything about it. I'm not scared of you just because your dad's Mr. Gold. Heck, I bet your mom just married him for his money and your little brother was a mistake."

Blood roared in Adam's ears and he was slowly starting to lose his grip on reality. Nobody talked about his family like that. Nobody.

"Adam, we have to take her to the nurse." Henry said. "Her hands are bleeding."

Adam turned and saw Grace's hands and then saw that she was crying. It wasn't much, but the tears were definitely there. He nodded and was about to help her up when Gavin snorted. "She should learn to stay out of things then."

Something inside Adam snapped in that moment. Grace crying and bleeding already had him teetering on the edge, but Gavin saying what he did just sent Adam right on over. All Adam could see and hear was his real father's face and voice. Belle always thought Adam was coloring when they would fight, but he heard and saw what Devin did to Belle and he hated every bit of it. Adam didn't even realize he was fighting until Gavin threw a punch that connected with his eye, by then it was too late. The normally sweet blue eyed boy was a ball of fury.

David Nolan, one of the P.E. teachers heard the commotion and saw the two boys fighting. He ran over there and it took every bit of his strength to pull Adam off of Gavin. Sure the kid was scrawny, but he was on a mission. "Adam!" Nolan yelled. "Calm down, get off of him!"

Adam was still flailing in David's arms, punching and kicking at Gavin while he still could. "HE HURT HER! HE ALWAYS HURTS HER!" Adam wailed. "GET HIM AWAY FROM HER!"

Another teacher had to come over and help get Gavin away from Adam, Henry and Grace before David was able to get Adam to stop screaming. His eyes were still wide though and he looked around like he was confused and wondering what the hell just happened.

"Adam, breathe." David ordered firmly, holding the boy by the shoulders. "What happened?"

Henry spoke up since Adam still looked beyond out of it. "Gavin pushed Grace down. Adam was standing up for her."

Grace was still crying and held her hands close to her body. "It wasn't his fault, Coach Nolan. Gavin's been picking on us for awhile now. Please, Gavin's the one that should be in trouble, not Adam."

David sighed deeply and shook his head some. "Come on. We're all going to the principal's office. I'm going to call your parents to come get you."

Henry sighed some and nodded while Grace looked a little relieved. She wanted her dad to come get her.

The mention of parents snapped Adam out of his stupor. "Call my dad." He whispered. "Not my mom. Please don't call my mom."

David just nodded some and sat them all down in the office while he made phone calls. Of all the kids he thought would do something like this, he never imagined these three getting into a fight. And Adam was the most laid back kid he knew. Seeing him fighting like that really concerned him. After Grace's dad and the mayor were notified, David called Mr. Gold's pawnshop. It answered after the third ring. "Mr. Gold...David Nolan at Adam's school. I'm going to need you to come pick him up. He's been in a fight." A moment later the line disconnected and the coach looked to the kids. "Your parents are on the way."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Father/Son time and a throw down in the middle of Storybrooke! Get excited!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: First off I would just like to say how unbelievably sorry I am to keep all of you waiting. Life and writer's block happened all at the same time, and yeah. I can't promise that this will be any good, but I hope y'all like it just the same. Love you, dearies and thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rodric was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. Adam? His Adam had been in a fight? He didn't think it was possible. The boy was always so sweet and seemed to abhor violence. His first thought was that he should call Belle, but his second was that they called him for a reason. Under normal circumstances, Belle was the one that was called if something happened at school that needed to be addressed. He sighed softly and rubbed his face before getting into his car and heading to the school. This was not going to end well.

Jefferson, Regina, and Gold all got to the school at the same time and traded wary parent looks. If all three of them were up here, then this definitely wasn't good. They didn't waste time talking as they walked through the doors of the school. Jefferson was all but running to the office and Regina wasn't going much slower. Gold was honestly having a hard time keeping up given his leg, but he managed.

The second Grace saw her father she ran into his arms and started crying hysterically. "Daddy, don't let Adam get in trouble!" She begged. "He was looking out for me!"

Jefferson clutched his daughter to him and shot a stunned look at Gold and then looked to Grace. "What happened?" He asked gently, taking his daughter's still cut up hands in his own.

Henry was on his feet right after Grace got up and clung to Regina while he looked over at Jefferson. "A kid started messing with us. We tried to get him to go away, but he wouldn't. Then Adam started picking on him back, Grace laughed and the kid pushed her because he knew she wouldn't fight back…"

Adam, who was still sitting down, looked up finally which revealed the massive shiner he got for his trouble. "It's my fault she's hurt, Mr. Jefferson." He said quietly, his bright blue eyes haunted and terrified. "I shouldn't have said anything…I'm really sorry.."

Gold's face went white with protective anger and he clutched his cane while counting to five so he wouldn't do anything rash. Like demand the child's name and evict him from his home along with his parents that very night. Slowly Rodric moved to sit by his son and took the boy's chin between his fingers so he could get a better look at his eye. One look at his son's hands told him that Adam gave as good as, if not better, than he got. The pawnshop owner was honestly torn between being disappointed that Adam resorted to violence and proud that his son was brave enough to fight in order to protect his friends.

Regina was quiet throughout most of the encounter while she ran her fingers through Henry's hair to try and soothe him. "What started all of this?" She asked; her tone brisk and professional sounding. It was like she couldn't afford to be emotional right now. Truth be told, she felt an odd sense of gratitude towards Adam for standing up for her son and preventing him from getting hurt as well. "This bully must have said something for Adam to get upset." The mayor knew that Adam wasn't violent just as well as his father did.

Henry went silent and traded looks with Grace, who was now being held by her father, before looking back at Adam. He didn't know what to do. Lying would be a bad idea, but if he told Regina what Gavin said then she would get upset too.

Adam finally spoke up again so Henry wouldn't have to do it. "Gavin came over and started talking about how he heard that Emma was leaving town. He told Henry it must suck to not be wanted. That you didn't even have much to do with him." He looked down and took an apologetic tone. Adam knew that wouldn't be easy to hear. "I told Gavin that at least you picked Henry. His parents were stuck with him. Grace thought it was funny and she laughed a little. Then he asked me if I thought I was funny and I told him that I wasn't as funny as he looked so he had me beat there. Grace laughed louder and… that's when he pushed her…" Adam's head snapped up and he looked to Grace and Jefferson. "I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry." He said again.

Gold put a hand on his son's shoulder to comfort him while Jefferson let out a breath and rubbed Grace's back softly. "It's okay, Adam." Jefferson said gently. "You didn't know he was going to push her. It's okay. Look, I'm going to take her home and get her hands looked at." He looked to Nolan. "Is Grace going to be punished for any of this?"

David shook his head. "No of course not, but…" He looked to Gold. "Adam will have to be… We don't tolerate fighting here."

Rodric narrowed his eyes. "And what of this Gavin boy? What are you going to do about him?" His brogue was thick with his anger. "Surly he is going to be punished as well."

Adam rolled his eyes some and Henry snorted. David just looked uncomfortable. "He'll be addressed separately." He stammered.

Grace's face went red. "That's not fair!" She cried out. "You never do anything to him! No one does! Just because he's the principal's son doesn't mean he gets to do whatever he wants!"

Jefferson rubbed his daughter's back and all of the adults traded looks. David looked even more uncomfortable now. Storybrooke's most powerful people were in his office and all of them had hurt children. And there was nothing he could really do about it. Jefferson looked to Gold who locked eyes with Regina. They weren't friends. They never had been, but their sons were, and Adam stood up for Henry. Some unspoken agreement went through the two powerhouses and Gold slowly stood up and turned to face David Nolan. "Inform the principal that the Mayor and I will be in touch." He said simply.

Adam looked up at his dad and his eyes danced briefly. That tone was Rodric's "lawyer voice". Someone was going to get in trouble, and Adam had a feeling that it wasn't going to be him this time. The boy stood up and leaned against his father some before Gold led him out of the school, followed by Jefferson, Regina and their children. None of the adults said much as they parted ways and the children only waved at each other. When Adam and his father got into the Cadillac, the boy let out a breath. "Mama's not going to like this…" he muttered. "She's going to be mad…"

Gold cranked up the car and looked over at his son with a small smile. "You're probably right, lad, but she's not going to be mad at you." He said gently. "What happened? The whole thing, not just what that boy said to Henry." Rodric looked at his son and tilted his head while he was stopped at a light. He knew Adam well enough to know that he skipped over a few things.

The boy's face went red and he looked down at his feet, clenching his jaw tightly for a long time. His breaths came in gasps for a moment before he took one deep breath to calm himself down. "He said Mama just married you for your money." Adam finally whispered, balling his hands into fists like he wanted to go hit the kid again. "He said Sam was a mistake and that Grace should learn to stay out of things." He looked up and Gold was shocked at the rage in the kid's eyes. Rodric hadn't seen that look in about five years. Adam continued. "Gavin sounded like… like _him_… I wanted to make him stop… I was just so mad… I didn't know I hit him until Coach Nolan pulled me off…"

Rodric sighed softly and put his hand on the top of Adam's head softly and moved his fingers through his son's soft hair. He had no doubt who the '_him_' in question was. The poor kid still had nightmares about his biological father. "It's alright, lad," Gold whispered, "it's alright. I can't say if you did the right thing or not, but I do know this: you're very brave. Most people don't stand up to bullies."

Adam just shook his head and pulled away from his father's touch. At that moment, he felt like he didn't deserve it. "I'm not brave." Adam mumbled. "I'm bad. I'm just like he was…"

Gold narrowed his eyes at his son and shook his head before driving again. "Adam Nathaniel Gold, I know you're smart enough to know that isn't true." Rodric's tone was stern enough to make the boy look up from his busted up hands and study the look on his father's face. It didn't look like he was mad, but he was very serious and believed what was said.

The boy just sighed softly and glanced back down on his hands. "Just feels like it. I'll get mad sometimes and… And I remember how mean he was to Mama and… well… I'm afraid that I'll end up like that."

"Son… People get angry all the time." Rodric explained gently. "It doesn't make you bad. It makes you human. It's like being happy or sad. Either way it goes, our emotions can sometimes get the better of us. That's what happened today. Your emotions just got the better of you. It takes time to make sure that doesn't happen so much."

Adam felt a little better at his father's words and slowly relaxed in the car. By the time they got home, the kid was just exhausted. "I'm going to go to my room." Adam muttered while holding a bag of peas to his eye.

Rodric smiled some and nodded before getting his cell phone and calling Belle. After explaining what happened, he had to convince her to stay at the library and that Adam was going to be okay. He could take care of everything for the time being. Of course Belle wasn't that thrilled with the idea, but she knew that her husband was probably better suited to handle things at the moment than she was.

When they hung up, Belle leaned against the counter and rubbed her face. Her poor sweet kid. She should have known he saw more than he let on. Why didn't he ever say anything to her? Oh right, because he never liked her to worry about him. Wow that kid was just like her on so many levels. A few hours passed before Belle finally decided that no one was really coming to the library so she decided to close up early. She walked down the street and noticed a small crowd gathering. Belle's curiosity of course got the better of her so she joined in the crowd to see what was going on.

Regina was red in the face and yelling at Emma. "You should never have come here! All you've done is cause my son pain!"

"Henry came to find me, remember!? Maybe he wouldn't have done that if you actually spent time with him!" Emma shouted back.

"And what would you know about spending time with him? You put him up for adoption!"

"It was for his own good! I thought he would find a better home than one I could give him. I guess that was a mistake on my part."

"I've given him everything!" Regina bellowed. "I changed his diapers, I fed him, I have clothed and loved him for ten years! I am his mother!"

Belle could not believe what she was seeing and hearing. The mayor and Emma were going at it like a couple of alley cats. Finally, the librarian pushed her way through the crowd and got between the two women who looked like they were about to come to blows. "That is enough!" Belle hollered over them. "What is the matter with you two? Have y'all completely lost your minds?"

Regina and Emma were shocked into silence and the crowd gaped at Mrs. Gold. She was the only one that was brave enough to do anything like that. Even Graham was perfectly content to stay out of things. Regina recovered first. "Stay out of this, Mrs. Gold. This has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it does." Belle said. She turned to face the Mayor. "My son got hurt today, same as yours. Everything that goes on in this town effects them in some form or fashion. This is not the way to fix things. You're the Mayor for Christ's sake. And you," Belle turned to Emma. "You're not doing any better. Either stay or go, but you need to make up your mind quick because the only person suffering from all of this is Henry." Again Belle looked between the two women and shook her head. "There's a name for folks like you where I come from: white trash. Yelling in the middle of the street like there ain't a lick of sense between you. It's a crying shame. Now both of y'all need to just get on home and cool off."

Regina looked thoroughly composed by that time while Emma was still a little red in the face. "Oh I'm staying now." Emma said softly. "Henry is my son, and I won't make the same mistake twice." With that, she stalked off trying to figure out how in the hell she was going to keep that promise.

Belle turned back to Regina and looked her dead in her eyes. "Go home, Mayor. Please. Take care of your son." She said quietly.

The mayor narrowed her eyes some but drew herself up to her full height and turned towards her home where _her_ son was waiting for her.

Mrs. Gold let out a breath and turned to see the crowd of people staring at her in amazement. "What?" She snapped. "Y'all go back to your business. Nothing to see here."

The people scattered. All but one anyway. Ruby smiled big at her best friend and walked up to her. "Have I ever told you that you're my hero? You are such a badass on so many levels."

Belle just rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Whatever. There was no call for any of that." She said, only just now becoming aware of the fact her accent came out. "Two grown women don't need to be fighting in the middle of the street. It's just not done."

Ruby laughed. "I know, but it makes for a good show." She said brightly. "And then you had to go and bust it up. What's with you? Maybe they would have started throwing punches!"

"I think there's been enough of that today." Belle mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to make sure my son is okay. See you around." With that, the librarian continued on her way and sighed deeply. Everyone was losing their minds lately. She just hoped that Adam was going to be alright through all of this. She knew he was a strong kid, but everyone had their breaking point.

* * *

**Belle's pretty BA huh? Yeah, next time: a bit of mother mode and maybe some fluff. Still working on that. Anyway, please read and review! Hope you enjoyed it.  
**


End file.
